


【师昭】困兽

by huiyun



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M, 我居然搞懂了英文的tag打法……, 爱咋打咋打吧这tag没法打了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiyun/pseuds/huiyun
Summary: 差不多是r20的级别吧……奇奇怪怪的性癖。有什么雷点的话可能有喂药情节以及颜【和谐】射操作……实际上车没那么多。其中5000字全是骚话。以及我觉得这并不是一辆车毕竟我觉得就算是什么奇奇怪怪的r18大概也没见过人开着精忠报国四面楚歌robotics；note以及一刀缭乱……等这种画风写的……以及鸣谢最近被我小窗多番骚扰却没把我拉黑的亲友……们。讲真，我真的觉得写这篇文的时出现的段子比这篇文本身好玩多了。





	【师昭】困兽

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多是r20的级别吧……奇奇怪怪的性癖。有什么雷点的话可能有喂药情节以及颜【和谐】射操作……
> 
> 实际上车没那么多。其中5000字全是骚话。
> 
> 以及我觉得这并不是一辆车毕竟我觉得就算是什么奇奇怪怪的r18大概也没见过人开着精忠报国四面楚歌robotics；note以及一刀缭乱……等这种画风写的……
> 
> 以及鸣谢最近被我小窗多番骚扰却没把我拉黑的亲友……们。
> 
> 讲真，我真的觉得写这篇文的时出现的段子比这篇文本身好玩多了。

便如冬雪北风料峭，雏鸟不惧霜寒御风而上；又如背后临渊三千，乳虎龇牙迎上殊死一搏。  
困兽犹斗，是为争其命，夺其欲，彰其傲也。

屋里烛火轻颤。  
司马师翻了一页书，抬眼看见屏风上映照的剪影微动。他怔怔地盯了影子一会，索性放下书站了起来。他见窗外梨花绰绰，心觉此刻应有晚风吹动，拂下一树梨花——  
然后他便突然意识到，此刻非是风动，而是心动。

距离司马昭向他言明心意迄今已过了两旬。  
彼时也是这般清冷的夜，他正坐在房里观摩棋谱，忽的听见门口吱呀一声，抬头看竟是司马昭不请自来。他刚想问胞弟这大半夜不睡跑来可是有什么急事，见着司马昭半是难过半是挣扎的复杂神色，犹豫了片刻还是把话咽了下去。他想司马昭这幅模样怕是有什么少年自己想不通的心事，星夜而来是想寻他几句开解，与其先问不如等司马昭自己交代更好，要是追问着把人逼急了，按他这胞弟的性格，反而会缄言不谈——这是司马师不愿看到的。  
司马昭低头沉默了片刻，抬起头来时一双眼睛通红地看着司马师。  
他说：“子上心有戚戚。”  
“为何戚戚？”  
“倾心于兄长而求之不得。”  
司马师恍惚了一下，一瞬间以为自己听错了。他强迫自己冷静下来，又问：  
“何意‘倾心’？”  
“非骨肉亲情，而类男女之情。”

事情是如何收尾的，司马师已经记不清了，他唯一记得清晰的，只有那之后自己彻头彻尾的仓皇无措。他似乎是撵走了司马昭，撵走前还叮嘱了他一句晚上不要胡思乱想早些睡了——他说，让他想想，明早再予他答复。  
那一夜司马师辗转反侧许久，从年幼时二人的模样想到司马昭那句“求之不得”，甚至还想了如若他与司马昭行情爱之事又会如何，最后想着想着，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
他觉得他是有些怕的，甚至在想到时会禁不住有些毛骨悚然，然而平心而论，他是不抵触的——他确切的，有着想要拥抱司马昭、想要亲吻司马昭、想要与他发生肌肤之亲的欲念。  
所以第二天，司马师给了司马昭这样一个简短的回应。  
他说：“好。”

彼此既已言明心意，照理来讲，双方的关系应该更近一步才是，然而这般二十余日过去，原来是怎样的，现在还是怎样，甚至还有几分更加疏离了的意思。  
缘由无他。只因心有戚戚的人从司马昭变成了司马师。  
他想这不应该。  
不论用何等优美的理由粉饰辩解，这般欲念终究是背离人伦的不端之行。司马师想自己生平二十余年来，偷过懒、抄过课业、也偷偷出门玩乐过，然此类行径不过都是些无关皮毛的小错罢了。他没犯过背离伦常的大错，亦从不敢犯，司马昭那番表白，推着他向前走了一步，他看着那条越来越近的底线，后知后觉地惊惶了起来。  
然而此时此刻他已然完全看清了心中所存的、对于自己亲弟弟的那份欲念——  
司马师已然失去了从这份感情中安然抽身而退的机会。  
他现在既没法欺骗自己、否认这份欲望的存在，又没法坦然的视伦常为无物、无视越线之后的危机感，于是只能在这二者之间殊死挣扎，力求找到一个万全自保的法门——  
犹如困兽。

“兄长睡了么？”  
司马师正坐在窗台上漫无目的地想着事，忽的听见几下叩门声，司马昭的声音蓦地闯了进来。他犹豫了一下，道：“没睡。你进来吧。”  
房门吱呀一声被推开，司马昭先是探头瞅了一眼，随后便整个人钻了进来。  
“这么晚了，你怎的还不睡。”  
“兄长不也没睡吗？”司马昭说。他一只手勾着门扉，没让这扇门完全关上。从司马师的角度，可以看见门外漏进来的一丝夜光，落在司马昭身上那层单薄的里衣上，明亮的惊人。  
“心里有事，你叫我怎么睡得着。”司马师说。  
“敢问兄长在想何事？”  
“想你。”司马师垂眸，轻声道。  
司马昭一愣，手里一松，原先被勾住的门扉骤然关上。那道些微的夜光也跟着消失，司马昭整个人沉入了暗色中，看不清表情。  
“子上夜半不寐，亦是在想兄长。”司马昭说，“兄长可知此番我来何故？”  
“总不能是再与我陈述颇多倾心之言，而后马上转身就跑吧？——不逗你了，你说便是。”  
“兄长可愿与子上行欢好之事？”司马昭轻声问。  
这一声宛如一道惊雷，险些把司马师惊下窗台，方才思虑过一遍的诸多顾忌如潮水般纷涌着落进脑海，直叫他脑子里一片空白。他下意识地想出声拒绝，话语将说出口时又被他硬生生地收了回来，本是想换个柔和些的推诿话语，可他却发现自己再也没法将拒绝明说出来了。  
司马昭向前走了一步，出落在了烛火的光影之中。他看起来有些难过，然而神情中却带着些莫名其妙的透彻，好似将士独自战于死地，拼上一切而来，不惧生，亦不惧死。  
司马师心中微微一动。  
他感觉自己像是抓住了布匹的线头，只要轻轻一拉就能使布大片地崩毁。他本以为在这段感情中自己是受制的一方，可如今看来司马昭远没有他最开始表现出来的那般游刃有余。司马昭对伦理情感的纠结比起司马师分明只少不多，但就像是画片中见山泥滚塌一样，司马师只能见到静默的塌方场景，却不知它真实发生在司马昭心中时，究竟激起过多大的风浪。  
司马昭，你到底是怀着怎样的觉悟，过来向我发出“行欢好之事”的邀约呢？  
“我惧伤了你。”司马师轻声道。  
“兄长可是觉得，伤人一事，是伤在身上才觉得伤，而伤在心上便不算伤了吗？”司马昭似乎叹了一声，“何况——兄长怎敢笃定，子上才是承欢的一方？”  
“那倘若我说，只有你承欢，我才敢要，你可愿给？”司马师问。  
话一出口司马师就觉得自己过分了。他本是想借势试探司马昭的底线，看看司马昭到底能为自己的觉悟做到何种地步，谁知道他竟说出了这样的话。他分明连正视自己欲求的勇气都没有，却要求司马昭在情爱之事中做雌伏的一方——就算是恃爱行凶，这么做未免也太强人所难了。  
他觉得司马昭是不会答应的。  
司马昭也不应该答应。  
一瞬间司马师感觉有些仓皇，下意识地就想道歉，然而在他开口之前，司马昭的声音先到了：“自然的。”  
司马师猛地抬起了头。  
“我还以为兄长会提怎样严苛的要求呢。承欢于兄长之类……我其实早有想过，应不算是全无心理准备吧。”司马昭说。  
他伸手掩了一下嘴，然后一步一步地向着司马师走来。  
“……！！”  
司马师这下是彻底无措了。司马昭在这段情感中沦陷的比他想象的要深重太多，仿佛把自己降格为鱼肉摆在了司马师面前，任由他为刀俎将自己一寸寸割裂——  
司马师自觉无法拿出对等的东西来回报这样沉重的感情，更不愿如此将错就错让情感的天平进一步倾斜。这般逼迫之下，司马师的大脑里只剩了一个念头：  
他不能害了司马昭。  
决不能。  
这是他作为长兄的责任，亦是他身为爱人的义务。

“兄长。”  
司马昭停在了距司马师仅一步之遥的地方。他伸手轻抚上司马师的肩头，停顿片刻，“果然兄长还是不愿的。”  
“……是。”  
由不得司马师不承认，司马昭的手抚上来的那一刻，他整个人都震悚起来了。  
“若我想让兄长勉强一会，那当如何？”司马昭又问。  
司马师一愣。他沉默了片刻，叹了口气，“你不必用这样自暴自弃的口吻与我说话的。若你想勉强，那便勉强吧——前提你得制得住我才行。”  
他这句话相当于变相的拒绝。司马师作为家中长子，开始练武的年纪要比司马昭早上两岁，加上自己又自律，功底要比司马昭好得多。司马昭开始练武的前几年甚至都是司马师手把手教的，现在差距虽没有那么大，但若真打起来，司马昭输面多赢面少，就算侥幸能赢，要做到能制住司马师还是差的远的。  
司马昭清楚司马师这句话是认真的，依他这兄长的性子，绝不可能因一时心软就给他放水——不如说，司马师无论做什么，应什么，几乎都是认真的。  
那么兄长，既然你已认真地应了子上的心意，答我一句“好”，为何事到如今，却表现出这般如同对待戏言的态度呢？

司马师见司马昭不言，心里有些轻微的不安。他抬起左手覆住司马昭放在他右肩上的手，然后牵上他的手腕把司马昭拽了过来，抬头吻了过去。  
他想告诉司马昭不必难过，即使他现在还没过自己心里这一关，只要司马昭索取，底线以上的事他没有不给的道理——  
然后下一秒，司马师愣住了。  
他在司马昭的嘴里尝到了一种熟悉的味道。  
在司马师的印象里，拥有这种味道的散剂入口时会有一股涩味，而后涩味转为辛辣，落出些微炙烫之感。  
……正是五石散的味道。  
往常由于散剂的味道太过刺激，他一般将其伴酒服下，极少会直接含服，然而此刻司马师却在司马昭的唇舌间扫到了相当分量的五石散剂。  
司马师猛地想起，方才向他走来之前，司马昭掩了一下自己的嘴——竟是在那个时候含上了一嘴的五石散吗？  
但这时他已经来不及后悔了。在意识到兄长亲吻了自己的那一刻时，司马昭便展开了疯狂的进攻，他反手扣住了司马师的肩防止他马上挣开，然后毫不犹豫地把半嘴五石散喂给了司马师。  
唇舌交缠间伴随着唾液交换，微溶的颗粒粉末随之落下，在舌齿相贴的地方激起宛如电流般的疼痛感。轻微的快感被压抑在疼痛之下，可以被感觉到，却总觉得不够。  
……为了填补欲望，首先寻求快感。  
……为了寻求快感，不断试探疼痛。  
司马师已经没空去思考这疼痛的意义了，他满心陷落在了未预料到司马昭竟如此疯狂的震惊之中，微张着口，任凭司马昭进来攻城略地。此刻司马师极茫然，他分明正在与司马昭相拥亲吻，却无端地有自己置身事外的荒诞感，唯有唇齿间带着微苦的疼痛感在不断不断提醒着他真实。  
司马师隐隐约约能感觉到司马昭身上压抑的、带着疼痛的爱欲。他的情感宛如从高处向下越滚越快的巨石，眼下虽还没有造成真实的破坏，但旁观者完全能够预见到即将发生的事态。  
司马师觉得荒唐、荒诞、荒谬——  
这一刻他能依存的真实只有司马昭激烈的情感，可他却非要不合时宜地去思考伦理与纲常。他想他应该停下这种思考，否则在他和司马昭之间真实产生的情与爱将被虚妄的教条判定成戏言一般的东西。  
而他不愿这么做。  
司马昭对他产生的爱与欲——这应是他珍重视之的情感啊。  
他怎么能允许这样的情感变成戏言一样的东西呢？！

“……哈。”  
约是一吻毕。  
司马昭倒也知趣，赶在司马师把他推开前先松开了手。这一吻耗掉了双方肺里太多的氧气，司马昭后退一步喘了半天，抬起头来再看向司马师时，他微微地笑了，然后眼里只剩下了满足的温存。  
司马师同样后退了一步，用一只手扶住窗台才控制住没向后倒去。刚才短暂几分钟里发生的事带给了他极大的冲击，既有生理上的也有心理上的。等反应过来时，司马师才意识到，自己似乎被逼入了一个进退维谷的境地。  
他确信自己是爱着司马昭的，非类亲情，而是带着深重欲望的爱情。  
但是，一开始早已说的很明白了——他不能害了司马昭。

“你胆子倒是大了。”司马师说。  
“分明是兄长允了的……还是说，便连亲吻的温存，兄长都不愿让它多持续一刻吗？”  
“我不是说这个。”司马师伸手抹掉了唇边因亲吻勾出、断裂，然后粘俯着的唾液，淡淡道，“五石散——我不是告诫过你，这方散剂虽是流行之物，却未必对你有好处么？”  
“那为何兄长可与平叔太初一道品得，却不愿与子上一道品得呢？”  
“……”司马师一愣，“你可是在不忿？”  
“是。”司马昭点了点头，“要说的再明白些……大约就是所谓妒忌吧。”  
司马师在心里叹了口气。  
他是找不到既能迎合彼此欲望、却又能不害了司马昭的途径了。但他也不能继续逃避下去了，要不然，或许他迄今一直坚守的两样东西，最后一样都守不住。  
所以——  
若想破局，唯有犯错。  
司马师想，这回他不得不强硬一次了。  
大脑是没办法分析出很多事未来的走向的。  
当理智不再具备控制和预测的作用时，那便把他抛下，让真挚的欲望来替你做出决策吧——  
至于会有什么后果的问题，就在看见错误的结果后，再做定夺吧。  
他的爱和欲，他的顾忌和审慎，他势必都要与司马昭讲清楚——趁着被喂下去的五石散还没完全发挥作用、点燃他的兽性和情欲前。

“司马子上，你可叫我如何是好。”司马师无奈道，“这样的事，以后还是不要再做了吧。你也知含服五石散让人发燥，稍稍有些催情作用……真不知道你来之前又打了怎样的主意。”  
“兄长是觉得厌恶么？”司马昭轻声问。  
司马师缓缓摇头，“别怕。我既应你倾心之意，那便不会负你。……先前是我不好了，心里有些犹豫，只是自己纠结着，从未说给你听过。虽也不指望你能考量清楚，但说与不说，到底是有差别的。……我既允了，那便亦是爱你，又怎可能说厌恶呢？”  
他犹豫了片刻，上前轻轻拥住司马昭，“都喂我散剂了，想来你是打定了要拖我一道沉沦的主意。只此一次，陪你一回——下不为例。”  
“是。”司马师感觉到有一双手抬了起来，从背后紧紧地圈住了他，司马昭的声音带着轻微的鼻息在他耳边响起，带着显而易见的欢欣，以及轻微的、类同于喜极而泣的哽咽。  
“兄长抱起来真热。”他听见司马昭说。  
“你给我五石散喂多了吧。”他笑。  
司马师已经不知道此刻自己说出的话有几分出于理智，几分出于情欲了。  
但有一点是可以确定的。  
他必然不负司马昭。  
所以，下一刻，他微微放开了些司马昭，用一只手托着司马昭的后脑，坚决而不容置喙地——再次吻了下去。

这次亲吻的主导权则完全掌控在了司马师的手里。  
他按着司马昭的后脑，唇舌在他的口腔内一路攻城略地下去，带着人往床榻那边引。司马昭半拥着他，用可以称得上是乖顺的姿态，拽着司马师滚上了床榻。  
“兄长可别后悔。”司马昭俯身看向躺在下方的司马师道。  
“应是我说这话才对。”司马师失笑。他抬手轻抚司马昭的侧脸，轻声道，“虽然我还不太能确定，但试一试总归没什么关系，你说是吧。”  
实际上司马师也没有自己想的这么确定。但既然司马昭推着他向下——那他就有不得不一同沉沦的理由。  
“是。”司马昭眨眨眼，“初回试探，可让我在上？”  
“那你是想都别想了。”司马师加重了手里的力道，捏了下司马昭的脸，“这可是你诱我行欢好之事的先决条件，事到如今轻易毁诺，你就不怕我把你直接丢出去？”  
“也是。情爱之事上，倒也确实是兄长更熟练一点。初回交给兄长，应是无误的。”  
“油嘴滑舌——但话说在先，我这……也不会比你熟练到哪去就是了。”  
司马昭忍不住笑出了声来。他低头蹭了蹭司马师的手，迅速地向下。  
有一件事他想做很久了——那样的绮念初回于少年久远的梦中乍现时，他还自我反省了一遍是否是他太过轻佻大胆，而不由自主地加了那般欲念在他的兄长头上。  
后来发现，他确实既大胆又轻佻，但促使了他这般绮念的根本原因，还是爱欲。  
他几下除去了司马师身上遮蔽的里衣，握起他已勃起的阳具，用口轻轻含住顶端，一点一点往嘴里伸进去。入口有轻微的腥味，但并非无法忍受，相较之下比较糟糕的还是还是司马师的尺寸。司马昭没做过这样的事，除了梦里做过，这样真刀实枪地去给兄长口交是真真正正的第一回。生理上确实没有什么快感，说实在的还是不适更多一些；但在心理上，他虽感到些微妙的惊惶，但更多的，还是一种难以言说的满足感。  
只是，过会要用这样尺寸的阳具侵犯他吗……  
……别想下去了吧。

“子上！”  
司马师没想到司马昭先主动那么凑了下去，心里一惊，拉住司马昭的手腕想制止他。司马昭像是有所察觉般地立刻挣开了被拉住的手。但随后他没有逃开，反而又迎上了司马师的手，与他相握。  
“你大可不必这样的。……”  
司马昭听见了司马师带着叹息的口吻。此刻司马师的阳具正被他含了大半进去，压在嘴里。他想告诉司马师这是他所钟意的行为——因而不须责他大胆，更不必为他惋惜。  
他想说哥我爱你啊。  
他希望司马师能强硬一点，再强硬一点，让他敢从求而不得的牢笼中脱出，堂堂正正地说出这句话、履行这句话。  
下一秒，司马昭的脑后传来的微妙的力道。司马师按住他的后脑，试探着将自己再往里送了一点。被强迫的感觉并不好，但却莫名地激起情绪上快感的火花，他像是被鼓动了一般，更加卖力地吞吐起来。  
——而此时此刻。  
先前相互牵制的两双手，已是十指相扣。

快感堆积，直至高潮，这是理所应当的事。在司马昭的抚慰下，司马师能感觉到自己身上愈发强烈的失控感。交握的手上传来司马昭手心的热度，司马师以此为路标，努力提醒着自己清醒。  
他既是爱他，那便须得尊重他。司马师觉得，如果射在他嘴里，强迫司马昭吞下精液，这将是一种近乎凌辱的行为。不管司马昭是怎么想的，至少出于司马师个人的自尊，他无法忍受这样的失控发生在司马昭的身上。  
“……够了。”  
他松开扣住司马昭后脑的手，低声道。  
他以为司马昭是会听他的话的，至少在这一瞬间他觉得司马昭会听他的。然而司马昭只是捏了捏相握住的手，头却仍埋在他的身下，没有一点要把他的性器吐出来的意思。  
“……司马昭！”  
司马昭吞吐阳具直至极深处，他忍住深喉时强烈的不适感，在将阳具吐出时用舌头舔舐着扫过，再含住微微一吸。司马师想推开他，可是已经来不及了，他在将阳具从司马昭口中抽出时达到了高潮，浊白的精液从顶端射出，落了司马昭一脸。

“兄长。”  
司马昭从司马师腿间抬起头。他的神情有些茫然，看向司马师的眼神无意识地传递出情动的信号，乍看给人一种干净的情色感。司马师伸手想擦掉落在司马昭脸上的精液，却被司马昭先一步咬住了手指，有一下没一下地舔舐着。  
“子上！”司马师低喝一声，立刻抽回了手。他用另一只手扣住司马昭的后脑，这才慢慢擦掉了司马昭脸上的白浊。司马昭似乎也意识到司马师不想让他那样，便没有再做那样大胆的行为，只是稍微偏了偏头，蹭了蹭司马师的手。  
“别再这么做了。”司马师低声道。  
“兄长可是不喜？”  
“倒也不是不喜……只是这样做，会让我觉得我是在凌辱你。”司马师拥住司马昭，引着他靠向床榻，自己俯身压下，“你若喜欢，床笫之间便不必再喊兄长，能叫我一声‘子元’也是好的。”  
他希望司马昭明白，在情爱一事上，他二人向来是平等的。因为对于司马师而言，“他希望司马昭能好好的”的欲念，要远远重于“他要掠夺、占有司马昭”的念头。  
“喊‘兄长’是情趣。兄长若不明晓这点，未免也太不解风情了些。”司马昭笑。  
“那随你便了。……我想表达什么，你心里有数就好。”司马师轻声道。他一只手点在了司马昭的眉心上，掠过鼻梁、嘴唇，稍稍勾开唇瓣在司马昭嘴里搅动片刻，再抽出缓缓下移，“你想好了？”  
“早就想好了。”  
“不悔？”  
“是兄长又不是他人，我有什么好悔的。”司马昭抓住司马师下移的手，直接带向早已勃起的下体。他看向司马师的眼神是不带遮掩的欲念，而欲念之中却又有一线温存的清明。  
“哥，上了我吧。”  
他轻声邀请道。

“……哈，兄长……”  
“那么急吗。”  
司马师褪了司马昭的里衣，将他两腿分开一些，伸手去抚慰司马昭的下身。想来他是在刚才的口交中被煽动了情欲，现在身体热的惊人，司马师虚虚勾过司马昭勃起的顶端，抬手摸出几分清亮的淫液来。他把这点液体顺手抹在了司马昭的大腿上，转而探向他的后方。  
他刚刚泄过一次身，情欲因此稍稍退去一些，虽然五石散仍在起效，但他毕竟还是比刚才要更清醒一些。于是当理智稍稍回来时，一个有些惊悚的声音蓦地在他耳边响起：  
你确定要这么做吗？  
他可是——你的亲弟弟啊。  
司马师闭了闭眼，从旁拿过一盒冬天润手的膏脂，带了一些在手上，探向司马昭的后穴。一指进去的很容易，司马昭几乎是以一个顺从的姿态接下了司马师的试探。然而他还是将腿微微屈起了些，撞了司马师一下，以示不满。  
“怎么了？”  
“……前面。”  
“你也不需都要让我来吧？”司马师无奈道。他空了一只手出来，覆在司马昭勃起的阳物上，快速套弄起来，另一手借势再探入一指，沿着甬道一寸一寸地向里探进去。  
“兄长来弄和自己来弄的感觉……不一样。”司马昭微微仰起头，轻声喘着回答道。  
从生理角度上看其实是差不多的。  
但是，从心理角度看——司马昭只要一想到是哥哥在套弄他的下身，就忍不住兴奋起来。  
他感受到后方司马师的手指，缓慢地、温存地，一点点地点燃隐秘的快感。男人间欢好的情事他只是有所耳闻过，却从来没有如这次一般真真正正地尝试过。开始他以为会痛，但实际上的感受要比想象中舒服的多。  
只是，还是稍微觉得有些不够。  
司马昭夹了夹腿，试着收紧后穴。  
他想告诉司马师，不够，还不够——  
我要你再多爱我一些；我要你再多侵犯我一些。  
请让我，放纵地把自己的身体、自己的灵魂，交给你吧。

塞在后穴中的手指不知何时变为了三根，司马师在将他的情欲完全调动起来后，放开了撸动司马昭阳具的手，转而去握他的脚，顺着他的脚踝一寸寸往上，最后停在膝窝这里，捏着膝下那块软肉抚玩。刚才他就发现，司马昭这里出人意料的敏感——抚弄这里似乎比抚弄他的性器更能分散他的注意力——即使带来的快感没有抚弄性器来的强烈。  
分明还在欲望蔓延的前戏阶段，司马昭的意识却模模糊糊的反而越来越清明。他有一瞬间怀疑是否在这场情事中沉沦的人只有自己一个，但听闻耳边司马师粗重的呼吸声，又不觉得像是假的。他想试探着喊司马师一声“子元”，然而好巧不巧司马师的手指轻轻掠过了甬道内的某一点——  
后方若隐若现的快感忽然被放大了数倍，若说前面是在隔靴搔痒的话，那这回是确确实实地刺到了痛点。司马昭被激的呼吸停了一瞬，茫然了片刻，竟是直接射了出来。  
“——兄长！”  
一声变了调的惊呼不自觉地从他口中逃出，司马昭抬手想捂住嘴，突然的他就意识到此刻他喊的还是“兄长”。他想他也就这样了，即使司马师给了他叫“子元”的权力他还是叫不出口。在司马昭的潜意识里，司马师于他而言最优先的身份仍是“兄长”，高他一等，行他于前，为他路标，为他星辰。

在司马师进去的那一刻，司马昭紧紧地抓住了他的手。他疼的有些难过，甚至在不自觉的呻吟里透了几泣音。司马昭不确定自己是不是哭了，直到他感觉到司马师的手指轻轻拭过他的眼睛心里才有了数。他一把抓住司马师的手，努力睁眼想看清兄长情动的模样，然后挣扎着轻声道：“哥，我完了啊。”  
司马师不语。他反手制住司马昭抓他的手，再度与他十指紧扣，然后把司马昭的手压回床榻之上。他一挺身，插入头部的阳具猛地没进去一半。司马昭发出一声短促的泣叫，猛地抓紧了司马师的手，“……疼！”  
“我也完了，早完了。……你最初既敢勾我，那就得想到这一茬才是。”司马师咬牙道。他想给这个不知好歹的爱人一点教训，但下一刻他的表情就不由自主地柔和了下来。  
“别怕。”他轻声说。  
下一秒，司马师挺身将性器在甬道中一捅到底。  
“啊……！”  
司马昭的腰一下子就软了。司马师记得之前开拓时司马昭那个特别敏感的地方，这下进去不出意外地从那处擦了过去。一瞬间司马昭不知道是爽更多还是疼更多，他的意识已经被司马师冲的快要散了。在他的官能中，直觉也好平衡感也好，几乎一切感觉都沉默着散去，唯有身体的触觉愈发的强烈，将他所承受的快感和触觉成倍成倍的扩大。抽插之中他有短暂的失重感，仿佛溺水之人抓住浮木一样，司马昭伸手圈上司马师的脖颈，像是要索求拥抱一样，靠近了他。  
此刻司马师即是他的浮木。  
“哈啊……兄长……哥！”  
司马昭呜咽着喊道。他虽大胆，时而还是觉得这样肆无忌惮地喊出来太过羞耻，然而时而理智下去的时候又索性觉得这样也不错——如果是兄长的话，大约是愿意听到这样的声音的吧？  
司马师像是感觉到了他意识的沉浮一般，用一只手轻轻覆到了他的眼睛上。  
“……子上。”他断断续续道，“……你若不愿，就不必勉强。”  
与像是点燃了一般、相互交合宣泄情欲的下身不一样，此刻司马师的手心极凉，落在司马昭的眼上，轻轻的像是覆了一片羽毛。司马昭心里一动，摇了摇头。  
“不要。”他低低地呻吟着，在喘息之间将破碎地字句拼凑整齐了说给司马师听，“捂上了，就亲不到兄长了。”  
他感觉司马师有一瞬间的停滞，随后狂风暴雨般的快感如潮水般涌上将他淹没。司马师的动作一下子剧烈了起来，落的极狠又极温存。他听见司马师在喊他的名字，开始是低低的“子上”，后来索性变成了“昭”。他知道司马师有很多话没说，他的兄长活得太过克制和审慎，事到临头时反而表达不清自己的感觉。不过没关系，司马师没说的话，他大概都能懂——  
我爱你呀。

司马昭又一次高潮了。没有过度的抚慰，没有刻意的逼迫，只是纯粹生理上的刺激与情感上的喜悦就让他直接被司马师操到高潮了——他甚至没有太强烈的感觉，更多的还是落入情欲中的茫然。他仍是那副予取予夺的模样，带着干净的情色感。  
然而司马师仍然没有停止抽插的动作，不应期中疼痛感瞬间压过了曾能从中获取的快感。司马昭被激的蓦地清醒了，他有些惊惶地承受着司马师的冲撞，下意识地想逃。  
——疼。  
他松开了抱住司马师脖子的手，落回床上，强迫自己逃开司马师的侵略，以手为支点向后挪了几尺。  
然后呢？  
他感觉到身下微妙的空虚感，又后知后觉到刚才行为的不妥。他记起刚才强烈的不适感，想重新接近司马师，但又不敢。  
因而这回——变成了司马师过来抱住他。  
“司马昭，你看清楚了，正在侵犯你的人是谁。”  
他听见司马师的声音，于是睁开眼去看他。这是司马昭从未见过的司马师的模样，看他的眼神中有了他从未见过的情欲，带着隐忍的疯狂。  
啊，是这样的。  
正在侵犯他的不是别人，正是他二十余年相伴如一的兄长啊。  
司马昭伸手攫过司马师的一缕发，再其上落下一个吻，然后再次主动上前，让司马师的阳具对准自己的后穴，主动将自己送了上去。  
他不害怕了，或者说从一开始他就不曾害怕过。他想纵使此身被掠夺殆尽也没关系，只因为现在正在侵犯他的人是司马师，别无其他。  
他希望这具身体能被司马师完完全全地占有，被射入他的精液，承受他所带来的痛苦与快感。或许这是一种无声的承诺，他将走在司马师的身后，见证他兄长一生所能触及的光辉，而司马师也将同等地予他陪伴与指引，牵着他踏上某条未来的道路。  
他必将为了这个承诺赔上自己的一生。  
而司马师亦如此。

夜已极深。  
司马师觉得有些累，但不知为何毫无困意。他稍稍在床上坐起了些，偏头去看睡在边上的司马昭。  
做到最后司马师自己也数不清他们究竟分辨高潮了几次。司马昭最后似乎因为太累，不知何时失去了意识，也不知道是睡过去了还是昏过去了。但是直到意识消失前的最后一刻，他都没有停止过喊司马师的名字——用那种带着深切信赖与眷恋的声音。  
司马师伸手微微拨开了些挡住司马昭面颊的碎发，端详了片刻他的神情。他看起来睡的不太安稳，但应该是幸福的，嘴角带着满足的柔软弧度。  
司马师觉得等明天司马昭醒来，他们应该好好谈一谈。  
他要将自己过分审慎下产生的顾虑说给司马昭听，让司马昭认识到，在骨肉亲情的前提下建立的爱和欲，必定只能在相互尊重的基础上施行。他或许会因爱欲而失控，但绝不会把爱欲作为借口来凌辱司马昭。  
以及那些莫名其妙的危机感——不论心灵有多失控，他们终究都要回到俗世的伦常中，他要怎么做，才能守住这段虽背德却珍贵的感情呢？  
但这些问题都不是现在该想的事情。  
司马师用手指轻轻描摹司马昭的眉眼，而后凑过去，在他的眉心落下一吻。  
“晚安。”


End file.
